My True Love's Wedding To Another
by Pink.Blue.and.White.Roses
Summary: Syaoran breaks up with Sakura and is marrying Meiling. But Syaoran isn't the one Meiling wants to marry. It's about time for Touya to speak up! MxT SxS
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This is my first time writing a caf nif so R&R and be as harsh as possible! Also in this story Sakura and Co. are 18 where as Touya is 26.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, nor will I ever.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Meiling reached for the door when it swung opened in front of her.

Syaoran stood with a 'ticked off' look on his face.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" she asked trying to be as considerate as possible.

"I need to tell you something..." Syaoran replied.

"What is it Syaoran?" Meiling blinked.

Syaoran looked down at his feet and formed fists with his hand. Then he turned around and walked down the hall signaling Meiling to follow him. Meiling struggled to keep up behind him but slowly backed away when she saw Sakura sitting on the couch. She had already given up Syaoran what else could they want?

Meiling cleared her throat and walked forward taking a seat on the couch next to Sakura.

Syaoran stepped forward to make his speech when Meiling intterrupted him.

"I know, I know. You like Sakura and you are both getting married right?" Meiling answered him.

Sakura had hope in her eyes and looked at Syaoran who looked at the floor.

"No! Meiling! I'm going to marry, um... I'm going to marry... you..." he trailed off.

Meiling looked from Sakura to Syaoran then back to Sakura and repeated this action 20 times. Afterward she she got dizzy and so shocked that she fainted. The last thing she heard was Sakura crying and running out the door and Syaoran calling her name.

* * *

She woke up in Syaoran's bed with a warm cloth on her forehead. She sat up and ran out the door to find him sleeping on the couch.

'Why is he sleeping on the couch? My room is empty, right?' Meiling thought.

She opened the door to her room and saw a bunch of pictures of Syaoran and Sakura and in every picture Sakura was cut off. Meiling felt embarrassed. She had broken her engagement to Syaoran to get him WITH Sakura. But in the end she was the one who broke them up. What happened? Whatever it was she was going to find out.

Meiling came up to the door in Sakura's house and rung the doorbell. Touya opened the door and stared at her coldly. Meiling looked down at the cement on the floor while the person standing in front of her cursed at her silently. He had never been so cold to her. He stopped cursing and looked once again at the girl standing outside of his house.

"Come in," he said.

"Thank you, Touya," Meiling said his name and felt a tingle of excitement. She had been coming to the Kinomoto household very often now and had been feeling the same feeling for more then two months now. She couldn't understand it, Tomoyo told her it was love, but if it IS love then why didn't she feel this way with Syaoran so long ago! Was it because he wasn't the right person? If so is Touya 'the one'?

Meiliing shook her head and took a look at him. His eyes were so full of 'worry' and 'hatred' that she looked away. "D-d-do you know th-th-that Syaoran and Sakura-" she stuttered when he intterupted.

"I know. But I can't believe that you of all people could be so heartless. Don't you know that I-I mean Sakura loves Syaoran more than YOU ever can!" he slightly yelled.

Meiling stared at him in disbelief. Never in her 18 years of living had she ever been so hurt. 'He still thinks I LIKE Syaoran! And he thinks that I'm heartless! But I love him!' she thought to herself and...'_it'_

_'Of course you do.'_

'And you are?'

_'Your voice of reason.'_

'Conscience.'

_'Voice of reason! And don't start to argue answer him!'_

"You have it all wrong I didn't try to break them up! I don't love Syaoran! I love-love-love...well that doesn't matter! My point is that I don't love Syaoran!"

Touya gave her a look that seemed to peek into her soul to see if she was telling the truth. "Then tell him! Let them be!" he said in an 'over serious' manner, but she herself didn't know what to do!

♥

OkAy WeLl ThErE yOu HaVe It, ChApTeR oNe. I uNdErStAnD bReAkInG uP Syaoran aNd Sakura iS wRoNg bUt StAy WiTh Me HeRe I'm OnLy GeTtInG sTaRtEd!

♥

**P I N K. B L U E.** _and._ **W H I T E. R O S E S.** ♥♥♥ **library of enchantment**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: In this story Sakura and Co. are 18 where as Touya is 26.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

♥

Chapter 2:

Meiling came home to find Syaoran cleaning up. Syaoran heard the door closed and looked up at her, "You should be cleaning up not me,"Syaoran implied.

Meiling looked down at her feet mumbling "I need to tell you something Syaoran,".

"What now, Meiling?" Syaoran was beginning to get annoyed at Meiling's hesitation to clean her room.

"I don't want to marry you, Syaoran, you belong with Sakura not me!" Meiling exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear about that, that bitch!(A/N: -Gasp- Don't worry SyaoranxSakura 4ever!)" Syaoran yelled at her.

Meiling flinched but then she thought of what Touya had told her and decided that there was no way she was gonna marry Syaoran. She didn't love him! "Syaoran! I am NOT NOT **_NOT _**marrying you!" Meiling yelled at the top of her lungs.

Syaoran slapped her, "You don't have a choice!".

Meiling' tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't allow them. Obviously this was a fight for her freedom that she had to win. "I don't love you Syaoran and you don't love me!".

"Liar! You love me and you know it!" Syaorran yelled back.

"No, I don't and you don't love me! Syaoran what happened to you?" Meiling was already crying on the inside. _'This isn't Syaoran.' _she convinced herself.

Syaoran came to his senses of what Meiling was saying...well only one part, "I know you love Touya now isn't that right?".

Meiling didn't look at him she was too busy thinking of how he could've known. Her thoughts were interrupted by Syaoran's speaking, "Look meiling," he grabbed her chin, "If you don't marry me I will kill Touya is that clear?"he said finally forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Hai," she whispered. She couldn't let that happen to Touya, even if he didn't love her.

♥

Touya sneezed supposedly someone was talking about him. He was wearing earplugs so even if it was Sakura he couldn't hear. And if it was the phone he couldn't pick up. Touya sighed as he walked into his room. He laid on his bed and stared at the pictures on the board above his computer(A/N: I forgot what's it called sorry!).

There was a picture of him and Yukito at Yukito and Kaho's wedding, there was another one of ten year old Sakura with Syaoran and Tomoyo, then there was one of his mother and father, and the last picture he souldn't take his eyes off of; and picture of Sakura and Meiling. What would their friendship come to? Another sigh escaped his lips as he lay down to sleep.

♥

Awfully sad!

P I N K. B L U E. and. W H I T E. R O S E S. ♥♥♥ library of enchantment


	3. Chapter 3: Talk To Me

So anyway the last one was pretty short, but I had this weird writers block since I wanted to do something metioning Sakura a I was fussing on what Meiling would. OOC it's a crime more or less I'll let you decide that.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS BECAUSE IF I DID TOMOYO WOULD PROBABLY BE THE MAIN CHARACTER AND TOUYA WOULD STOP CALLING SYAORAN A CHINESE BRAT!

Chapter 3: Talk To Me

♥

Meilng woke up the next morning with a headache, last night she had been crying over the fact that Syaoran had threatened to kill Touya! Also he called Sakura a bitch! _'That isn't like him'_ she sighed. Meiling got dressed and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and bolted out of the house leaving the door open. Syaoran came out of his room a two minutes later staring out the door confused.

Meiling ran until she got to the Kinomoto house. She pounded on the door as if there was no door bell and as if there was no one to who could hear her. She was panting wiping the sweat from her forehead _'What the hell? These people sure are heavy sleepers! And really it's already 9 am! When _did _these people wake up!' _Meiling thought in a hurry to meet Sakura. When the door finally opened a bucket of water was dumped on her soaking her hair and clothes. "What the hell do you want? You've already gotten Syaoran how many more time are you going to make my life miserable!" a teary- eyed Sakura yelled and shut the door.

Meiling stood up and tried to get her hair out of her face, when she felt something wrap around her. Meilng pulled it to find a jean jacket on her and Touya was standing behind her looking for his keys. He couldn't find them therefore he rang the doorbell. Meilung sweatdropped supposing she _was_ a little reckless. Sakura opened the door with a bucket of paint this time. Touya expecting something like that(because he was Touya afterall) pushed meiling out of the way causing the paint to land on him instead.

"Touya! I'm sorry, I thought you were that, that whore!" Sakura hissed.

"First of all, she is not a 'whore'. And secondly she is a guest and we must treat her like one!" Touya corrected his sister and pionted to Meiling who blushed form the so- called 'attention' she received from Touya.

Sakura who noted her blushing gestured Meiling to come in. Sakura led Meiling to her room for a fresh change of clothes and a little chat. "Do you like Touya?" Sakura asked.

Meiling gulped. She couldn't tell Sakura she did because then she would tell Syaoran who would be mad and resulting in a probably dead Touya! "No," Meiling said trying to keep a straight face and from crying and saying what Syaoran had told her the night before.

"You don't?" Sakura stated never meaning for it to sound like a question.

"No, I don't and I came here to tell you that I will marry Syaoran and there is nothing you can do about it!" Meiling exclaimed and sat on Sakura's bed. "Syaoran has been acting strange lately, but if I don't marry him there will be an innocent life at stake. I'm sorry Sakura. You're probably right, I am a whore," Meiling whispered rather venomously.

So she left Sakura there staring at her back while she took her leave. She opened Sakura's door and walked down the stairs until she saw Touya. "You heard everything didn't you?" Meiling asked him cooly as if she didn't love him, as if she completely hated him. It stung his heart.

"Yeah," he replied flatly. Then looked at her, "Why is this person so important that you would risk anything and everything to keep them alive?" he asked her.

"I love him and if I didn't do this Syaoran would..." she couldn't speak anymore she didn't want to bring something up that would cause a bad omen.

"I see," then you must tell him you love him. Or he will misunderstand you," he replied rather sadly.

Meiling couldn't bear seeing him like this she would rather die from medievel torture, "I understand," she came up to him and taking his hand in both of hers. "Thank you for telling me that and everything these last few months," she said giving him a peck on the lips before running out the door.

♥

Sorry this one's shorter than the rest, but I had to cut this one short or the other chapters won't exist.

P I N K. B L U E. and. W H I T E. R O S E S. ♥♥♥ library of enchantment


	4. Author's Note

**Okay I knooooooow that it sucks when authors postpone fanfics, but i have alot to do and alot on my mind so I will update as soon as I can!**


End file.
